slashed_animal_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
(((Bass Pro Dan)))
(((Bass_Pro_Dan's))) Life: Birth (September 29th): (((Bass_Pro_Dan))) was born on September 29th 2019. It is believed his birth was caused by a ritualistic sacrifice of $26 being paid over to Mojang. It is beleived that (((Bass_Pro_Dan))) caused a boom in server popularity due to his level 10 charisma and intelligence stats. Shortly after birth he was shown around the currently discovered lands by [[SlashedAnimal|Slashed Animal]]. Slashed Animal also provided him with basic supplies in order to survive. At a young age of 20 minutes he was shown the ritual in which people steal from (((Proficient Name's))) farm. Age of Exploration (September 29th - 30th): Not being satisfied with the biomes near spawn, (((Bass_Pro_Dan))) decided he would venture far to see what lie at the other end of the ocean. After a long 5 minute sailing trip he discovered the new world which consisted of a Desert and Savannah biome. Along the way he gathered unimaginable wealth from raiding sea temples and sunken pirate ships. Not being satisfied with what lay across the ocean (((Bass_Pro_Dan))) decided that he would settle close to spawn. OTower Construction (September 30th - October 1st): Eager to try out a new building technique he found on the internet, (((Bass_Pro_Dan))) used cobblestone castingCobblestone Casting: A building technique that saw rise on anarchy servers such as 2b2t. This involves making a one block wide cobblestone staircase than flooding it with lava, and than putting water on top of the lava to produce exponentially more cobblestone. to build a large square shaped staircase in the middle of the ocean. From above this shape looked like an O and thus was named accordingly. At this time (((Bass_Pro_Dan))) had also settled on Peruda Island where he planned on making his permanent residence. H Tower One (October 1st - October 3rd): On October 1st 2019 (((Bass_Pro_Dan))) being fed up with the amount of work it would take to complete his project at O Tower, decided to take on a new project. Using the Cobblestone Casting technique (((Bass_Pro_Dan))) decided to build a monument dedicated to the kindness and achievements of Slashed Animal. He would name this creation J Tower, however Slashed Animal was unenthusiastic about the idea due to the construction being on the currently occupied Spawn Peninsula. Slashed Animal ordered it's immediate destruction upon completion, however by the time it was finished the idea had completely morphed into a new being known as H Tower which (((Bass_Pro_Dan))) now claimed to be his home. These things did not sway Slashed Animal and he preceded to tear down the structure with local terrorist (((Proficient Name's))) help. This event forged an uneasiness between H Nation and Slashed Animal. H Tower Two (October 3rd - Present Day): Shortly after the destruction of H Tower One (((Bass_Pro_Dan))) decided to try again and build a predecessor to H Tower One titles H Tower Two. This would be built on the Horabian Peninsula which was adjacent to Spawn Peninsula. With Slashed Animals recent moving out of the area thing, (((Bass_Pro_Dan))) basically had spawn to himself. It was also at this time he constructed the less than beautiful L Tower in the nearby lands. H Tower Two had a rocky start to construction but thanks to perseverance the exterior has been completed. Multiple raids against H Tower 2 have also been conducted by the h Tower Cult and [[TheUberkitty]]. While the interior of H Tower Two is still under construction (((Bass_Pro_Dan))) has been trying to improve relations with Slashed Animal. On November 3rd (((Bass_Pro_Dan))) began construction on the Fishing Cottage and finished the same day. Journey for Leather (October 17th): After (((Bass_Pro_Dan))) had finished his most recent renovation project on H Tower 2, he decided to transform his new room into library. Like other libraries this library would need books to fill in it's walls and other empty spaces. (((Bass_Pro_Dan))) thought it would be a good idea to frame a copy of ''The Art Of The Deal'' by Donald Trump to show that he was a successful businessman. After gathering all of his materials he found he was short just one piece of leather in order to make his dream happen. After travelling to meet with foreign diplomats in search for leather, he found that nobody was in the market for leather. He decided to look around (((Proficient Name's))) farm to see if he had any leather. While doing this (((Bass_Pro_Dan))) was caught by TheUberkitty and (((Proficient Name))) and was thrown into jail for attempted robbery of both leather and (((Proficient Name's))) anvil. His prison sentence was served under the Pagoda and lasted all of 15 minutes. After being let go from prison he traveled to the [[Heart Of Darkness|Heart of Darkness]] where he was accused by [[cosmicgamer69]] that he stole Slashed Animal's lead. (((Bass_Pro_Dan))) cleared his name of the accusations and traveled to a village inside of the Heart Of Darkness. It was here that he found and murdered a wild horse which dropped leather. On his way back from this village however he was ambushed by skeletons and fled into a cave below the Heart of Darkness. Somewhere between the 24th - 28th of October (((Bass_Pro_Dan))) reemerged from the cave and returned home to H Tower 2, using his newly acquired leather to make a book about Warren G Harding. The Future (???): While not much may be known about (((Bass_Pro_Dan's))) future on the server is, we can speculate based on quotes said by him. It is currently believed that after the completion of H Tower Two he may try to spread H Nation into the nearby mountains in anticipation of 1.16 The Nether Update. Tensions between (((Bass_Pro_Dan))) and Slashed Animal also have not improved much since the destruction of H Tower One. At this current moment it is unknown if (((Bass_Pro_Dan))) is still alive after his Journey for Leather. (((Bass_Pro_Dan's))) Impact: Architectural Achievements: * O Tower * Fishing Cottage * H Tower One (J Tower) * H Tower Two Greater Impact On The Server: (((Bass_Pro_Dan))) has caused many events in his short time on the server. He was involved in the first ever armed conflict known to man during the H Tower Once incident. He also increased available knowledge by discovering new lands that lay far beyond that of previously discovered areas. While it may be disputed some claim that [[TheUberkitty]] was the one that started the H Tower Phoneme and not (((Bass_Pro_Dan))). Reference List: